The Shredder's Son
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: after shredder's defeat the turtles start living their everyday lives again, but they soon meet someone that Karai knows, and thought was dead. Rated for violence and death
1. Chapter 1

Pip was nine when his older brother and only living family member was murdered right in front of him. The murderer had no idea he was there, hiding behind the dumpster as Ash had instructed when he shoved him back, panting from their flight. Their flight to get away from this man. He was easily recognizable from the billboards as one Chris Bradford, but if Pip went to the police he'd get put in foster care, not to mention that no one would believe his story, the murderer knew how to clean up a crime scene. Pip never found Ash's body.

Needless to say, Pip was an angry kid, now that anger was focused on any type of martial artist, the one clear thing he knew about his brother's killer. So when a man that he knew was a ninjitsu master approached him and offered him a job, naturally pip was wary.

"The foot clan has little human warriors left." Oroku Saki explained calmly as pip glared at him.

"Why do you want an orphan like me then?"

"I can train you, and then you can get whatever revenge you wish for whatever you want revenge for." he paused, "if you help me get my revenge first"

Chapter one

"Hi Karai." Leo sighed, it was hard to get away from the lair as often as he liked. "How are you and Shinigami?"

"Better." Karai said, rolling her newly repaired shoulder in it's socket. "It feels good to have shredder's shadow lifted from New York."

"It does." Leo agreed, Karai's face darkened and Leo saw something that almost made his heart stop. A thin scratch went up the left side of her jaw, when she realized he had noticed it she turned away.

"Leo, i fear shredder's legacy is not yet gone." she murmured, "i met someone on the way here."

"Who?" Leo demanded, "who did this?"

"Leo calm down." Karai gasped, "i'm telling you something no one but those in my fa- in shredder's inner circle knew about." Leo felt a shiver run up his shell, Karai had almost called shredder her father. "And i didn't tell you before now because i thought he was...dead."

"Who?" Leo demanded again, Karai sighed.

"A boy i once called brother."

"What?" Leo whispered hoarsely. Karai sat on the edge of the building and hugged her knees, obviously living in the past.

"When i was ten my father made a trip here, to america." she said, "he returned with a boy my age." Karai took a shuddering breath. "He trained with me side by side, but always remained a family secret, my fathers secret weapon. When we were thirteen Pip became unstable, wanting revenge for the man who murdered his brother, Ash. He said shredder promised him revenge, shredder took him away and i haven't seen him since. Until tonight."

"What-what happened?" Leo asked, barely a whisper. Karai gave a short and soft laugh.

"Pip would never hurt me Leo, the only reason i got scratched was because he didn't realize who i was, we had a chat, but I'm afraid Pip is still unstable. He is overcome with grief."

"But, he hurt you." Leo said numbly, "why would he even attack you?" Karai sighed, shrugging.

"He has a grudge against martial artists." Karai said softly. "Shredder trained him, he would never hurt me, or my family, but i don't know how he even arrived in america."

"What did he say to you?" Leo asked, "this could be important Karai!" the girl took a deep breath.

"He told me...shredder offered him a deal all that time ago. That he would help Pip with his revenge...if Pip helped him with his." Leo's blood ran cold.

"So, do you think shredder brought him here, to help find us?"

"I guess." Karai sighed, "but why now? Why, after both clan leaders are dead."

"I don't know." Leo replied "but maybe he doesn't know they're dead…" he paused, "or maybe he's after the new leader of Hamato Clan."

 **TMNTTMNTTMNT**

"Are you sure?" Raph rolled his eyes at his younger brother's worry.

"Yeah I'm sure, Leo's on a date with Karai right now and he won't be back for hours, he'll never know we left...unless we run into him of course."

"Raph." Donnie added to Mikey's stammering. "Leo is not on a date, Karai is our sister so-"

"Whatever." Raph growled, "let's just go." the red masked turtle thought for a few moments as they ran through the sewers, toward the docks. "We can train, that way if fearless finds out, we'll have an excuse."

"Ok. I guess." Mikey said, "i just...i have a bad feeling."

"You always say that." Donnie pointed out, Mikey shrugged and started up the ladder to get to the surface. Once there, the three teenagers climbed onto the rooftop and raced toward the docks.

"When we get there," Raph said, "we'll have a tournament to find the greatest ninja. Mikey and Donnie fight first, then the winner fights me, and that winner fights Leo when we see him again. Got it?"

"Sure thing." Mikey said, rolling his eyes, "race ya!" the fastest turtle sprinted forward and jumped onto a fire escape, "i'm gonna get there fi-irst!" he sang, Raph and Donnie laughed as they sped up to follow him. The three were unaware they were being watched.

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Pip narrowed his eyes, these were obviously mutants, and ninja. He stalked them silently toward the docks, his eyes narrowed further when he observed the three. The one in red painfully reminded him of Ash, the way he talked, walked, playfully pushed the other Pip only really knew he had cornered his prize when the one in orange started showing off his throwing star skills. One planted itself in the wood next to him, it bore the Hamato clan symbol.

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Leo paced back and forth, the look on Karai's face was enough to assure him he was correct.

"I should call the guys." he muttered, reaching for his phone, "tell them to stay in the lair."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Karai said halfheartedly. Leo shook his head as he dialed Raph's number.

"Not if they're caught off guard." he replied, Karai nodded slowly. The phone rang ten times before he got voicemail, and as he tried his other two brothers they didn't pick up either. The blue clad ninja sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm sure they're fine." Karai said again, "come on Leo, give them the benefit of the doubt. They're just as good of ninja as you, i'm sure they're just distracted."

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

"Take that! Hiya!" Mikey laughed, back flipping over Donnie's head, "aw yeah! Who's the master now?" Donnie replied with a swing to the head that Mikey dodged before tripping his brother, and placing a foot on his shell. "This guy!"

"Yeah yeah." Donnie said, picking himself up, "but now you get to fight raph." the purple banded turtle walked to the sidelines. "Good luck" Mikey shrugged as raph walked forward, cracking his neck, the freckle faced ninja swing his nun-chucks awesomely and grinned.

"Come at me!" he taunted, back flipping away, Raph drew his sais and charged, grinning as well. But as he approached his eyes widened, and the older turtle stumbled. Mikey frowned, lowering his chucks.

"Raph?" Donnie called, "raph!" the red masked turtle staggered a few more feet, stumbling towards Mikey, his eyes were dilated in fear, and then he fell onto the boardwalk and lay still.

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Pip lowered the blowgun, the eldest had been tranquilized easily, but he was not yet done with the Hamato clan. He turned as the one in purple grabbed a phone from his belt and held it to his ear, at the same time running to his teammates side. The phone was easy to destroy with a well placed arrow, pinning the sparking technology to the wood of the docks. Brown eyes looked skyward and Pip grinned, lowering his metal mask, pieces cut out to resemble a skull, not unlike the human's mask, the human whom Pip had already taken care of.

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

The doorbell rang and April looked up, who could it be? Casey was off vigilante-ing and the turtles never came to the door. Sighing, the red haired girl got to her feet and walked to the door, hearing strange scraping and gasping noises from the other side, she opened the door and gasped, staring in horror as Casey fell onto the floor, an arrow jutting from under his rib cage.

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

"Casey?" Donnie wondered, staring at the reflection of light on a metal mask. "Is this a prank?" Mikey was shaking Raph violently, yelling for him to wake up, Donnie focused and felt his brother's neck for a pulse, it was there, fluttering lightly.

"He's alive." a voice that was definitely not Casey said, "for now." Donnie spun around, a young boy, Karai's age, stood over them, wearing a mask very similar to Casey's.

"Who are you?" Don asked, getting between the boy and his brother.

"Pip. The son of Shredder."

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Leo's phone buzzed and he picked it up, placing it against his ear. "Don?"

"Leo! It's raph! He's-" the line went dead and Leo stared at the phone in his hand. It buzzed again, now April. He answered, bewildered.

"April?"

"Leo! Casey's hurt! The ambulance is on the way, but the arrow that was in him had the foot symbol on it, do you know anything about this?"

"Uh, one sec." Leo said, he turned to Karai. "What weapons does he use?"

"A blow gun, and a bow and arrow."

"Right." Leo said, he uncovered the phone. "I think i know, but i think my brothers need me more than Casey does right now, i'll call you back."

"Ok. Bye." April replied, she hung up and Leo frowned, he turned to Karai.

"Pip apparently got Casey." he sighed, "the ambulance is in the way but i think he also found my broth-" a text appeared on Leo's screen.

 _Dude! At the docks! Hurry!_

"Mikey." Leo said, "Karai, they're at the docks. Let's go." Karai nodded and got to her feet, she ran next to Leo as he raced to the other side of town, why had his brothers even gone to the docks?

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Mikey finished the text and hit send, a split second later another arrow pierced his phone, pinning it against the planks. Mikey spun and whimpered as he saw Pip throw Donnie out of the way, before advancing on Raph. Pip cast a threatening glare at Mikey, but the freckle faced turtle stared back determinedly.

"Be safe." pip sneered, but then took a step back in shock as Raph grunted, he opened his eyes and lifted himself onto one elbow. "H-how? That should have kept you asleep for-"

"Shut up!" Raph snarled, sounding stronger than he was. "What's your problem?"

"You are a Hamato." Pip growled, "that is reason enough no? I have come to destroy your clan, starting with the eldest." he pointed at raph. "You." Mikey opened his mouth to speak, but Raph shot him a look that meant to be quiet.

"Ok," Raph said slowly, "how, how about a compromise?"

"What do you mean?" Pip snarled. Raph looked steadily back.

"You kill me, and leave my fam- my clan alone."

 _ **bum bum bum! this takes place after the most recent episode of the 2012 cartoon, i hope you enjoy this...so yeah. Read and Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**alrighty!**_ _ **here's**_ __ _ **chapter**_ _ **two, we're halfway through! hehe, rhymes, anyway, read and enjoy!**_

Mikey gasped in pain, partly for what his brother had just suggested, and partly because Raph hadn't called him family, he knew there was a reason, but it still hurt.

"Raph! No!" Donnie shouted, "we need you...our, uh, leader." Mikey rubbed his head in confusion, but stayed silent as pip's boot connected with his chest, flinging him backward. Mikey watched in horror as Pip lifted Raph into the air, a shredder like gauntlet shining as he prepared to kill his brother.

Leo panted, sprinting towards the docks, a few more blocks. Just a few more blocks. He jumped onto a fire escape, not checking to see if karai was still beside him, her breaths were enough, she was just as exhausted as he was. As they neared the docks, he heard a cry that chilled him to the bone.

"Y-you killed him!" Donnie's voice shrieked, "Raph!" Leo's eyes widened.

"No." he whispered, "please no."

"He isn't dead yet! Imbecile!" a cold voice snarled, "just...dy- _ing_ "

"Pip." karai whispered beside him, "oh brother what have you done?" leo snapped out of his horror and started running again, the sound of his footsteps changing as he ran onto the docks, wooden planks creaking as he abandoned his ninja training in an attempt to reach his family, but he stopped again when he heard mikey.

"Pip, dude, why do you even hate us? We never did anything to you!"

"You…" pip's voice sounded uncertain, then turned cold. "You work with the man who killed my brother."

"What?" Mikey asked, inching to his brothers side, "we'd never work with a murderer! We've only killed once, and that was the shredder."

"How should i believe you?" Pip snarled, "you know Christopher Bradford right?" mikey's jaw dropped.

"That guy?"

"I knew it! You work for him!" Mikey shook his head uncertainly, his ninja hearing picked up leo's breathing behind a shipping crate.

"No…" mikey said, "pip, that dude tried to kill us too, me and...my brothers." Pip's eyes widened and he lifted the skull mask off his face. He looked down at Raph's bleeding from.

"You're...brothers?"

"Yeah." Mikey said, raising his voice,"my _three_ brothers." he could only hope leo got the clue. Pip narrowed his eyes.

"Three…?" he glanced around the docks, "where's-"

"Looking for me?" leo asked, jumping down from a crate, his katanas were still sheathed, however.

"Leo!" Donnie shouted, "what are you doing here?"

"Got mikey's text." leo said, he knelt next to Raph and eyed the wound in his neck.

"Who are you?" Pip snarled, "i will have my-"

"Dude!" mikey yelled, "Chris is foot clan! That means _you_ work for _him!_ "

"Foot…" pip whispered, staring at his uniform, "i would have seen him! You lie!"

"He's a gross mutant now!" he saw leo binding Raph's throat while he kept pip distracted, he hoped it would be enough, "he's a giant skeleton dog!"

Pip stared at the mutant, the skeleton dog…"rahzar?" he breathed.

"Yeah!" Mikey said, "you know him?"

"He...it was he who awoke me." Pip whispered, "after my father deemed me 'unstable' i was put into a type of stasis that allowed me to age, but not to feel. Or move."

"Pip!" a familiar voice called, Pip turned

"Karai." he said, "do you know these...turtles?"

"Oh Pip." karai gasped, wrapping him in a hug. "I had no idea shredder did that to you, but you must believe me when i say these turtles are not the enemy...they are family." pip thought for a moment, and then grimaced.

"Lies." he hissed, "it's all you've ever told me karai! I know about you, you betrayed father!"

"No! Pip!" karai gasped, but pip ignored her, he shoved his boot into her stomach and threw her to the other one, the one in purple who's leg he had broken.

"I don't need anyone," Pip snarled, "but i will be done with you until i have found revenge for my brother, and then i will get revenge for my father." Pip jumped into the ocean behind him and took his re-breather out, using it to breath he swam with the current away from the turtles.

Leo stared after the boy as karai sobbed into her knees, Raph opened his eyes, and surprised leo by speaking.

"L-leo."

"Raph!" Mikey exclaimed, running over, "Are you ok?"

"B-been better." Raph managed, leo shook his head.

"Don't talk raph. He sliced your throat-"

"Leo!" karai exclaimed, having stopped her grief as she noticed what was wrong with Donatello, "he's hurt!"

"I'm fine, i can barely feel it." donnie said.

"You know that's not a good thing." Karai scolded, "Your leg is broken."

"Oh, that." Donnie sighed, "yeah i can feel that." Leo stared in dismay across the docks to where his other brother lay, how had all this happened in one night?

"Should i call april?" Mikey offered, "she can-"

"No." leo sighed, "she's...at the hospital right now."

"What!" donnie exclaimed, "is she ok? What happened, oh man, i gotta-"

"April's fine." leo sighed, looking down at Raph, "it's casey we should be worried about." the red masked turtle grimaced in pain, his eyes crossed and unfocused.

"So, Pip knew he knew us?"

"I guess." leo sighed, "we have to get you guys home."

"There's some planks over here we can use as a splint for donnie!" Mikey exclaimed, running over to a pile of wood, "let me just find some…" Leo nodded as he watched his brother drift back into unconsciousness, Raph seemed unaware that leo was there now, he closed his eyes and his breathing evened out, he was asleep.

"Mikey, find two straight pieces, the length of my leg from my knee to the ground." Donnie instructed, "once you find them come here, karai, do you know how to make a splint?"

"Yeah." karai replied weakly, "i'm so sorry Pip did this donnie, i should have told you guys about him, but...i thought he was dead."

"It's ok." Donnie said, Leo could barely hear them, he was in shock and he knew it, but he couldn't force himself to calm down. "It's obviously a long story that we'll need to hear, but right now we need to get raph back to the lair, i need to stitch up his wound, speaking of which, leo, find a really big plank we can use as a stretcher." leo didn't reply, "leo?" the leader in blue shook his head to clear it.

"right, a stretcher, on it." he said, Leo forced himself to stand and walk to the pile of wood mikey had just sprinted from with two planks, after searching for a moment leo located one that would have to work, and he walked back to Raph.

"Thanks karai." Donnie grunted in pain, "I'll just need help walking, but two people need to carry raph, at least."

"Me and leo can do that." Mikey said, "hold on leo, I'll help you." Leo nodded and Mikey helped him lift raph onto the makeshift stretcher, the trip back to the lair seemed like a split second to leo, and also a decade of wincing at bumps against the wall, a decade of hearing his brother's breathing hesitate before continuing. And then Donnie was stitching it up from the wheelchair they'd dug out.

"Why?" leo whispered, "why did he...why?"

"He, uh, he thought we worked for the guy who killed his brother." Mikey explained, "and...he said he wanted to tear the hamato clan apart...starting with…" the freckle faced turtle stopped and Leo looked at him.

"Starting with what Mikey?" he asked, "What?"

"Our...leader…" Mikey whimpered, "he thought Raph was...the leader...because he was the oldest he didn't...he didn't know about you until i told him." Leo rubbed his face in his hands and blew a slow breath out, looking at the table where Donnie worked slowly and carefully.

"And you let Raph sacrifice himself." he finished. Mikey nodded uncertainly, "it's not like we wanted him to die." mIkey whimpered, "but Donnie was playing along, so i played along, and then..i could hear you and karai."

"Hear us." leo repeated.

"Yeah, your breathing." Mikey explained, "karai always breaths fast and makes a tiny noise, so i could tell it was her, and you always seem to be half meditating. So, yeah, i heard you." Leo nodded and sighed again.

"He's gonna try to kill us again." leo said, "after he tries to kill Bradford."

Pip watched the hulking figure of Rahzar as he paced. "What is taking that insufferable boy so long!" he complained, "i have a schedule to keep and killing him is the next thing on it! I'm bored."

"you are talking about the ninja who defeated master shredder." Fishface stated, "it will take awhile for him to kill them all, maybe if we're lucky he will kill karai as well." Pip felt a surge of fury, those mutants had been right, this was bradford, and he was going to kill pip as soon as he completed his mission.

"Schedule change!" he said quietly but forcefully, drawing the arrow back to his cheek, Rahzar turned. "Eat lead, Bradford." there was a canine like whimper as the arrow pierced a skull and excited the other side, killing the overgrown dog instantly. "Good dog." he said scathingly, then turned to fishface. "And you. You leave."

"Try me, boy." fishface sneered,whipping out a switchblade, "i can kill you with one eye closed.

"Want to test that theory?" Pip asked, he fired a miniscule dart from a launcher in his palm into the mutants eyes, he staggered back in pain.

"You imbecile!" he growled, "that hurt!"

"Did it?" pip asked innocently, "I had no idea." and with a cloud of black smoke he was gone, leaving a half blind fish alone in the warehouse.

April sat next to casey's hospital bed as the heart monitor beeped with the rhythm of his heart, a buzzing in her pocket drew her hand to her phone. It was leo, she answered.

"How's Casey?" Leo's voice asked, sounding exhausted.

"stable." april said, "he'll be fine, what about the guys?" leo drew in a breath and let it out slowly.

"Well, Donnie has a broken leg-"

"What?"

"And Raph got a pretty bad cut on his throat." leo continued, ignoring her outburst, "the guy who did this is going after rahzar now, because bradford killed his brother a while ago, but the thing is...oh man, i have to go april, sorry we'll fill you in a little later." leo hung up and april stared at her phone, not realizing that brown eyes had opened beside her.

"Hey red." Casey said weakly, April's eyes snapped back to him, he managed a small smile. "What happened?"

"You showed up on my porch with an arrow through you." april said and casey nodded.

"Sounds about right, i was just checking," he ran a hand through his black hair, "you catch the guy who did this yet?"

"No, and he hurt Raph and Donnie." april replied, "did he say anything to you?"

"Say anything?" casey asked, "yeah, we were on the road to being friends until i mentioned you april, it was weird, as soon as he heard your name he shouted that i must be a hamato and that we'd all pay, and then it's just pain…" casey sighed, "he said something else too, about being shredder's son...but i coulda been hallucinating at that point."

"Shredder has a son?" April asked, "that's impossible!" casey shrugged.

"Like i said, "it was probably just me."

 _ **bum bum bum! thanks for reading! please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**aaaaaand here's chapter three! yay! thanks for sticking with me this far and please enjoy!**_

Raph woke up again, remembering what had happened at the docks, and lifted his hand to his neck, a thick wad of bandages wrapped around it, but he was sure there were also stitches underneath.

"Raph!" Mikey said from next to him, "how are you? Do you know who i am?"

"Of course he does." Donnie's voice said, annoyed, "it was a neck wound, and not even near the brainstem." Donnie rolled his wheelchair over and Raph winced, remembering the crack of bone as Donnie had fallen, his leg was in a cast. "How are you Raph?"

"Did we get that kid?" Raph asked, struggling to sit up, "he's messed up man, he needs help."

"Even more than you!" Mikey joked, Raph ignored his immature younger brother.

"I'm not kidding!" Raph growled, "i saw it in his eyes, when Mikey said we were brothers...it set him off. I think he just needs someone who actually cares."

"Whoa, Raph's thinking deeply." Mikey breathed, "maybe his brain stem did get hit donnie."

"Raph." Donnie said, frowning, "you were unconscious when that happened, right?" Raph rubbed his scalp.

"I...i was…" he frowned, "but...i was watching from above, like...a ghost or something." neither brother responded, "and that kid, he, he was terrified when Mikey said we were brothers, right?"

"I guess…" Mikey said, "I was just signalling to leo to help out."

"Leo!" raph said suddenly, "oh man, he's gotta be so pissed we snuck off without him!"

"Nah." Mikey said, "he's more worried, i mean, Pip has serious issues, and he wants revenge because Leo killed Shredder, only he thought you were the leader so…"

"About that." Leo interrupted, entering the room, Mikey gave a squeak of nervousness and left the room, Donnie wheeled away and started typing. Leo took Mikey's seat and looked at Raph. "why did you pretend i didn't exist? I heard Mikey's and Donnie's version of events. Donnie followed you along, mikey followed him. Why did you?" Raph bit his lip. "Well?"

"Well...i knew this kid was messed up, and...to tell the truth, i always thought i would die first anyway so…"

"So you just thought you'd sacrifice your own life." Leo said softly. "I see."

"It's not like that!" Raph argued. "He was gonna kill all of us! And, i made a deal with him see-"

"Mikey told me." leo said, "he also said he was hurt that you didn't say he was family. Why did you keep that secret?"

"Because…" Raph frowned, "because this kid was going on and on about revenge, and i thought he might try to make it harder for me by killing my brothers first!" leo's face was shocked, "and i for one, didn't want to watch them die before me, and another thing, i just didn't want them to die!"

"Ok." leo said, Raph waited for the 'but' but it never came. "Ok Raph, i get it. I understand. You get some rest we'll figure this out." and with that Leo got up and walked out.

Pip sighed, he sat on the edge of the building with his mask covering his face, what was he doing? He'd found proof that those mutants and Karai had been right, why did he still want revenge? For his father...the father that had secretly trained the man who killed his brother, probably was the one who ordered it just so he could get Pip on his side, and then had put him in stasis. Pip got to his feet and walked along the rooftop, he slid down the fire escape and stood in a sickeningly familiar alley, he could almost imagine the blood spatter on the walls, and he lifted his mask.

"Ash...i dunno what to do." he whispered, "what would you do?"

" _Come on Pipsqueak!" Ash called from the front of the rusted wagon they were pulling, "those folks won't feed themselves."_

" _Ashie…" Pip said, "we're homeless too, why are we feeding other people?"_

" _Because." Ash said, "it's the nice thing to do."_

" _Want to ride on my back?" ash asked, Pip looked up wearily._

" _But, you're tired like me." he mumbled, allowing his brother to scoop him up._

" _Nah, I'm good, besides,"_

" _It's the right thing to do." the two said in unison._

" _That's right." ash said approvingly, "let's go see if that dumpster has anything good."_

" _Pip! Run!"_

" _But, ash…"_

" _Run! I'm right behind you!" Ash insisted, Pip sprinted towards the alley and Ash came up behind him,. Scooping his thin from up in his arms, pip looked over his brother's shoulder to see the man who was chasing them._

" _Ash-"_

" _Shh!" ash said harshly, "get behind here!" he shoved Pip behind a dumpster and rolled it so it covered him completely Pip peeked out from behind the metal box and watched in horror as his brother was murdered, he hid for several hours after that, and when he emerged, Ash and Chris Bradford were gone._

"You'd do the right thing." Pip whispered, "i'm sorry ash, I'll do the right thing from now on." pip stuck an old baseball cap from his back pocket over his brown hair and replaced his mask, he trudged out of the alley and onto the street, towards the new york hospital.

April sighed, Casey was still asleep, that was a good thing, but it was a little boring. Then a knock came on the door. A nurse poked her head in.

"Casey Jones has a visitor." she whispered, April nodded and the door opened to reveal a kid in jeans, a t-shirt, and a baseball cap, a backpack slung over one shoulder. He walked to the end of the bed casey was on and stood there silently, the nurse left, april sat awkwardly as the kid started to quietly cry.

"Um…" she said awkwardly, "who are you?"

"Call me...Pip." the kid said, April nodded.

"So, Pip, how do you know Casey?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's...a long story." Pip replied, he sighed, and lowered the backpack to the floor. "You...you're April O'Neil right?"

"Un...yes." April said, "why? Did casey tell me about you?"

"You could say that." Pip replied, he turned away from April and looked back at Casey for a moment. Then he left, April watched him walk out the door and frowned, then noticed he had left the backpack at the foot of the bed. When she opened the door to return it, none of the nurses had seen the kid leave. April opened the backpack and stared, inside were three bundles of hundred dollar bills, and a small envelope. She picked it up, opened it, and read the letter, her jaw dropped.

Leo's phone buzzed and he put it to his ear. "April! Is casey ok?" he asked in a hushed voice so no one else freaked out.

"He's...fine." April said, though she sounded unsure, "leo...do you know the person's name who did this?" Leo let out a slow breath.

"Yeah," he said, "he calls himself pip, i guess the fancy name thing didn't catch on when shredder found him." April's breath caught. "What?" leo asked, his voice raising, "APRIL! WHAT IS IT?!"

"Pip just visited casey at the hospital...he gave us money."

"What." leo said, "what are you talking about? Pip wants to kill me!"

"I don't think so leo…" April said, "this kid was...he was like some sort of guardian angel. I think he's sorry."

"Sorry." leo repeated, "he thinks he can just say 'sorry' for breaking donnie's legs, almost killing Raphael, and almost killing Casey?"

"He doesn't think that." April said, "he didn't say it was specifically him, not while he was here, he left a note and about three thousand dollars, in three bundles. The note says, ' _i know no words can heal what i have done...but three thousand for three injured brothers. It isn't good enough but it's the right thing to do.'_ i just...i feel like he's sincere."

"You might be right." leo sighed, "but...where did he even get that money?"

"He's the shredder's son right?" April asked, "that'd explain a lot."

"True." Leo conceded, "ok april, we'll try to-"

"Leo!" donnie shouted, "someone tripped the alarms!"

"I gotta go." leo said to april, "See you."

"Bye." April said, leo lowered the phone and ran to the dojo.

"Look at the cameras!" Donnie said, leo bent over and peered at it. A kid was walking through the sewers with a crate of what seemed to be groceries, he glanced up and seemed to spot the cameras, leo recognised his eyes. It was pip.

"Do those cameras have sound?" pip wondered, "oh well." he set the crate down and started away. "I hope these help." and then he was gone, no other cameras could see him, Leo looked at Donnie, who was also baffled.

"What the…"

"It might be a bomb…?" Donnie offered, leo shook his head.

"April just called me, pip visited the hospital and left a three thousand dollars for her...he left a note to apologize."

"That's weird." Donnie murmured, "why would he suddenly change his mind?"

"I dunno." leo said, "i just dunno."

Karai sighed as she paced back and forth in the apartment she'd rented shinigami sat on the couch and sighed, looking at her best friend and roommate.

"Karai, come on. He'll come around eventually." but Karai shook her head.

"You didn't see him Shini, he's angry, like, insane, he needs help!" Karai said, brandishing her hands for effect, "he was glad to see me until i told him that the turtles were our friends!"

"Maybe he'll realize you were right." Shini suggested, popping a piece of candy in her mouth, "want a piece?"

"I'm good." Karai sighed, "what am i saying? I'm not good! My brother is trying to kill my other brothers!"

"He's not technically your brother." Shini observed, "none of them are." Karai whirled around, furious.

"You may think it's that easy! You never had siblings! But I loved Pip as a brother when we were kids and i love the turtles as brothers now! I still love Pip as a brother! Augh! Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

"At least it's not boring." Shini suggested, Karai rolled her eyes.

"Shini, why do you have to be so-" she stopped at a sound outside the window, Karai walked over and peered into the fire escape, he eyes widened when she saw a small bag there.

"What is it?" Shini asked, crossing the room to see, "ooh, a present, maybe it's from a guy." karai rolled her eyes again and opened the window, she grabbed the small satchel and closed the window again, Shini grinned.

"Well? Open it!" she exclaimed, nudging Karai lightly. Karai opened the satchel and gasped. Inside was a picture of three people, two young children and an older man. A small flute, a clay figure crafted by chubby ten year old hands, and a sealed envelope. "That's it?" Shini asked, "huh."

"Pip." Karai said softly, taking the picture out, she was giving a thumbs up and winking, Pip was giving her rabbit ears as he was tickled by the shredder, their father.

"Oh." Shini said, "why would he give you this if he wanted to kill you?"

"I...I don't know." Karai said, she turned the clay figure over in her hands, it was simple, she barely remembered the day she had created it, but it was supposed to be of him, of her brother. the flute was far easier to understand, Pip would entertain her for hours on end while the shredder was away by playing melodies on the flute.

"Well," Shini said, stretching, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Karai nodded absently as her friend left to her bedroom. Karai carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside.

 _When we were young_

 _When we were innocent_

 _When we knew nothing of the outside world._

 _I had a secret_

 _I kept it from you_

 _It was an anger for my brother._

 _My brother was good_

 _My brother was kind_

 _He always did what was right._

 _My brother was killed_

 _My brother died_

 _I let his death affect me._

 _He never would have wanted this_

 _I apologise for it all._

 _I have played a part of my great debt._

 _And now, i say goodbye._

Karai felt tears prick her eyes as she read Pip's sad poem, his sloppy handwriting was just one thing she remembered about him from her childhood. Karai sat on the couch and held the note close to her as she sang the tunes he used to play.

 _ **i know the end of this chapter is a little mushy but hey, i'm the author! yay! so, the next chapter is a very short epilogue, just a heads up. anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**_


	4. Epilogue

It was strange, weeks went by, and the only sign they heard of Pip was indirectly. Casey's hospital bills were paid by a secret donation, and they used the thousand dollars to buy supplies for the lair. There was a news story a few days after the night when he emerged from the darkness, about the wealth and fortune of Oroku Saki being donated by the one person mentioned in a will and testament found in the shredder's house in japan. All of it was donated to the homeless society of new york, and every homeless child got new shoes and clothing that year.

There were reports of a guardian angel from children who showed up on the hospital steps, suffering from hypothermia or starvation, dehydration. They all spoke of the 'angel with white eyes' who had found them huddling under boxes or ragged blankets and brought them to safety. And they all repeated the same thing as they recovered. "It's never too late to do the right thing" no one knew who was doing this, but it almost made new york a happier place, well, almost no one knew.

Rebecca shivered under the threadbare blanket she'd found in the garbage can. The men around the trashcan fire wouldn't let her near, but she could see heat radiating off them. The small brown eyed girl huddled deeper into the corner of the alley. One of the men by the fire swore and rebecca winced, covering her ears at the vulgar language. All the sudden, she felt a warm electric blanket wrap around her shoulders. Then someone gently picked her up in their arms. Rebecca turned and looked into the eyes of the white eyed angel, his frosty eyes were such a pale blue a younger child had dubbed them 'white' but to Rebecca, they looked silver.

"Angel." she whispered, suddenly fearful, "Am, i dying?" the boy shook his head.

"I'm a different kind of angel." he said softly, "but you can call me pip." Rebecca smiled.

"I'm Rebecca." she whispered, "can i be an angel too?" Pip considered this, then smiled.

"Sure, i can always start training an angel." was the reply, "come on, Becca, let's go get you warm first.


End file.
